Love that starts in the beginning
by AnimeBoy13
Summary: L and Light just broke up so Light goes kinda emo but then is visited by someone
1. Chapter 1

Love that starts in the beginning

Chapter 1

Hello Yaoi fans!

This is my very first story so please go easy on me.

I do not own Death Note because if I did, L and Light would still be alive :'(

This story includes: Out of characterness, Yaoi, and Fluffiness

**[Light's Thoughts]**

_{L's Thoughts}_

* * *

><p>It was a cold, dark night in the Yagami residence<strong>(1)<strong>.Light Yagami was in his bed, sobbing quietly to himself hoping that not even Ryuk would hear him only because of the fact that he didn't want to talk about how L broke his fragile heart.**[ Why? Why did he have to leave me? Was I not good enough for him? Did he not love me the way I loved him? Why? WHY?]**. Light was beginning to think life was useless without L. So, like any other depressed teenager, he started cutting himself. He loved how the blood slowly falls down the side of his wrist.

Light heard footsteps coming up the stairs. So he hid the blade and covered up the blood, and as soon as he covered up the blood stains, his mother poked her head into his room after knocking and said, "Light, honey, one of your friends is here to see you".**[ Who could be coming to se me at 8:00 p.m.?]**. Light told his mother to send them up to his room in about 2 minutes**(2). **As soon as she closed the door, Light got some tissues and wiped his face to clear the look of him crying. When he was done, he sat on top of his comforter where the blood stains were, then waited until the friend came up to his room.

About 1 minute later, Light heard very soft footsteps come up the stairs. Then a knock filled the silent room. Light exclaimed "come in". The very 2 next sounds that filled the room were 1, the door opening, and 2, the words "I'm sorry". Light looked up a little a saw bear feet and the bottoms of baggy blue jeans. Light immediately burst out into tears, burring his head into his pillow, because he knew who it was. The person then said to Light, "I'm sorry that I hurt you Light, can you ever forgive me?" while holding him lovingly. Light then raised his head from his pillow and looked at the person. It was L(3). They were looking at each other right in the eyes, so light burst into tears once more, but then the unexpected happened. L put his long index finger underneath Light's chin and softly brought their lips together. L then thought to himself _{I love you Light}._

The two then laid down next to each other, close together. Light then thought to himself** [I'm ok now]**.

* * *

><p>(1) I couldn't remember the name of the town Light lives in. teehee<p>

(2) I forgot to put in that he hid the blade under his pillow

(3) O MY KIRA!

So…. How'd ya like it I know it was a really short chapter but don't worry, I'll make the other chapters longer.

At the moment I don't know when im going to put up chapter 2 because I need to make a schedule of when to work on the story so yeah.

Plus i know i moved along way to fast so i'll fix that in future chapters also.

Now im off to have an incredible adventure!( turns off computer, goes upstairs, barricades door, and looks at yaoi on 3ds.)

Oh! and before i forget, Check out SuperSaiyanHollow's stories: Crawling in my skin & her/his other story which is a Death Note one-shot.

Goodbye for now. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Love that starts in the beginning

Chapter 2

Hello again yaoi fans thanks sooo much for giving good reviews

(I only have 2 and one said "I can't see light being a cutter") but

that's why I said that this story has Out of characterness(OOCness).

Anyway, in the last chapter I moved along way too quickly so hopefully, I will fix that in this chapter.

I also need to make the chapters longer so I'll try to fix that also.

Pairings: Light x L

This story includes: yaoi, OOCness, lime, and the risk you might have a seizure because this is so flippin adorable!

**[Light's Thoughts]**

_{L's Thoughts}_

When morning came, Light awoke form his slumber. But he had the saddest dream ever, he dreamt that L had come to take him back.**[ If only…]**. But then, he sat up straight to see that L was sitting in the chair at Light's desk(1). L was sitting in his normal position, crouched, thumb in mouth, eyes as wide as a road. This scared Light so… light fell to the floor screaming(2). L watched him fall but with the same blank, emotionless face "Are you ok Light?" L said. "Yes! I just love falling to the floor every morning!" Light exclaimed. "Well personally, I think that is very quaint(3)". After getting up, Light asked L why he was here. L responded by saying "I came here last night to see if you could forgive me". This news shocked Light, but he was a little confuzzled(4) about something. Light asked L "How did my mom not see you?". L said "Light, you are 17 years old. Do you seriously think that your mother still needs to check up on you in the middle of the night?". This infuriated Light so he yelled at L saying "NO! wh- what makes you think that I think that? HUH? HUH?". "I don't like it when you yell at me Light, it makes me feel bad. Like you hate me"(5).

Light was shaken by the fact that L had actual feelings, but Light didn't want L to think that so to make it up to him, Light softly put his right hand on the left side of L's face and touched their noses together, just a little and whispered "I could never hate you L", then Light brought their lips together. They did so for about 10 minutes. Then Light broke the kiss and asked L "Can we take this to the bed?". So that's what they did, L was on his back using his elbows to hold himself up while Light was on his hands and knees kissing L from above. This filled L with emotions he didn't even know that he had like love, happiness, joy, and he loved knowing that he had emotions. So he wanted to express them in the best way possible. There was a break in the kiss again, but this time L broke the kiss. " Light do you love me?" said a quite nervous L. "Of course I do L, do you love me L?" said Light. L responded by saying "Why would I not?". "Can we take our relationship to the next level?" asked Light. L responded "If I'm with you, I don't care what happens". So then the two removed their shirts and Light brought their body together so that their nipples touched, and kissed while doing so. They then laid down beside each other under the covers of Light's bed. They held each other as if their lives depended on it. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed until Light recommended that they remove all of their clothes. "Are you sure?" L asked. "Do you trust me enough to be gentle?" Light asked. "Of course I do" L said.

They removed their pants under the covers, then their boxers. Light then looked L right into the pitch black eyes of his and said "Are you ready?". L then replied with a yes. So Light gently brought their lips together and while they were kissing, Light was making his way down to L's member._ {I'm nervous. What if things become awkward after this? WHAT IF…}_ L's thoughts stopped right then and there because Light's hand was centimeters away from his member. Light noticed L was nervous so to help him, Light said "Don't worry, you trust me don't you?". L shook his head yes. Light then kissed L's sweet lips. Then he began to make a trail of kisses down L's body. Light then asked L once more, "Are you ready?". L said "I am". Light had made it down to L's member. He kissed it(6), then he began to suck.

(1)Surprise!

(2)Psycho Kira laugh

(3)That's a word from one of my vocabulary lists from a while back.

(4)That's my friend Daria's word

(5)NO,NO,NO DON'T THINK THAT!

(6)WTF!

Ok, so there was chapter 2 did you like it?

I tried to fix the 2 problems (1) moving way too fast, (2) not long enough.

So tell me if I did.

I'm gonna try and start something, at the end of every chapter I'm gonna give you guys a challenge:

TODAYS CHALLENGE: Go somewhere that sells the new birthday cake Oreos, buy them, go home, go to your room, lock the door or barricade it, open the package, smell the cookies while in your head, think of L, what if he smelled like that? It would be flipping' AMAZING!


	3. Chapter 3

Love that starts in the beginning

Chapter 3

Hello once more yaoi fans!

So… how ya been.

How are the kids?

They must be getting big by now.^-^

So last time I left off at an odd spot which I don't know why but I wont do that in this chapter.

Ok so before I start off this chapter, I wanna tell you peoples something extremely stupid. So I was in my Pre-Algebra class and we were doing a worksheet, and obviously, it was boring as HELL so as usual, I drifted off into my anime filled dreamland, and wondered, WHAT IF L COULD RAP? This is what I would think he would say: I'll bang Light's ass until it's numb, and then I'll crouch down in a chair and suck my thumb. Totally retarded right? The answer is yes.

I do not own Death Note because if I did, Light & L would still be alive, Ryuk would bang the hell out of Light, Misa would not be here, and there would be yaoi.^^

This story includes: Yaoi, OOCness, and lime.

**[Light's Thoughts]**

_{L's Thoughts}_

As Light was sucking, L was thinking to himself, _{This feels so, so right, this makes me feel like we are the only two people in the world}_(1). Light began to suck even harder to try to pleasure L even more. This made L let out a quiet moan. L felt as if someone was inside his stomach tying knots. _{Oh god. I think I'm gonna cum!}. _Light felt L's body trembling so he looked up and L had his eyes closed so Light put his left hand on L's right hip. This made L look down only to meet Light's eyes, he didn't want Light to see his face when he came, so he held on to Light's hair and then, L came. He let out such a big scream that the birds on Light's widow sill flew away.**[ Oh my god! Did he really just cum in my mouth? It tastes so, so, … good]**(2). Light loved L, so to him, this was just bringing them even more closer than just making removed his mouth from L's member then, swallowed L's cum and he did so with his eyes closed. Light then made another trail of kisses making his way up to L's mouth, he then whispered to L, you taste good. He then pressed their lips together. L broke the kiss and said "But Lig-" L was interrupted by Light's index finger on his lips. "Shhhhh" Light said, "Everything is perfect, there is not a single thing to worry about (3) ". "Do you wanna keep going?" Light asked. L said "Is it ok if I don't? (4)". "Of course, if that's what you want then yes" Light said while smiling lovingly at L. After that, they put their boxers back on, kissed, and went to sleep while holding each other closely.

The next morning, Light and L walked downstairs to see that no one was home. "Oh yeah, my dad had to go dress shopping with my sister and my mom." Light said. Light then asked L, "What do you want for breakfast?". L replied by saying "Oh I'll make my own". Light fixed himself a bowl of cereal. While Light was eating his cereal, L started putting things on the counter. They were the strangest things someone would eat for breakfast. First, a Pop Tart with the side with frosting on it facing down, then he shook a can of Whipped Cream and sprayed it onto the back of the Pop Tart. Then, He sprinkled Fruit Loops on top of the Whipped Cream, then he sprinkled sugar on top of that. Then, he placed a second Pop Tart on top of it all. "WHAT THE HELL L?" yelled Light. "What? I needed a sugar rush" L replied (5). Light didn't know what to say so they just ate their breakfast in silence. Once they were both done, they headed back up to Light's room.

Light sat down on the lower left corner of his bed, while L sat in Light's desk chair in his crouched position. "L, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back in about an hour" Light said. Light kissed L on his lips and waked out the door after getting his shoes on. Light walked to the drug store to buy a special item that involved his and L's relationship. After buying the item, Light walked back to his house and as soon as he walked in the door, L was in a chair, in his crouched position, starring at Light. "WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Light yelled. L said "What took you so long it's been like 30 minutes?" Light responded by saying "I'll tell you later, I need to do something.". Light then walked into the bathroom, used the special item, waited 5 minutes then, "Oh my god" Light said to himself. He then walked out of the bathroom and told L, "I have some news!"

(1)So… are you supposed to feel like that while getting a blowjob?

(2)I imagine it would.

(3)AAAWWWWWW!

(4)DUH!

(5)That, Boys and Girls is a original Christofer (and yes his name is spelled like that, that's one of the many reasons I admire him) recipe for a breakfast sugar rush.

Did you like it?

I know I sorta left you on a cliffhanger, but you can probably tell whats gonna happen already.

TODAYS CHALLENGE:

Go to soe type of sword website and try to find some Bleach swords

Well bai bai for now!

Goes into room, gets in L position at my desk, rock back and fourth waiting for my package to arrive (it's a Death Note replica with a special pen. TEEHEE)


End file.
